Cigarrillo
by Aokimari
Summary: Lo ve sentado al piano, tocando con suavidad las teclas de una en una, como si intentara familiarizarse con una vieja melodía que una vez consiguió arrancar.


Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo lo modele.

**Cigarrillo**

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que existe un problema. Durante el tiempo que duró Azkaban, se aferró demasiado a unos recuerdos que ahora lo torturan. Remus lo entiende, lo entiende y lo respeta.

Lo observa a través de la humeante taza de té. Sirius se ha convertido en uno de esos casos clínicos que surgen tras épocas de guerra, con sus largas depresiones y sus breves y puntuales explosiones de alegría.

Sirius viste la antigua ropa de su padre. Quince años después de que su dueño la pusiera por última vez, aún se adivina que fueron prendas caras. Parece una persona totalmente diferente a la que se escapó de la cárcel con su mono de presidiario y su abrigo raído. Con el pelo limpio, la barba arreglada y los guisos de Molly Weasley como principal fuente de alimentación, parece más sano.

Lo ve sentado al piano, tocando con suavidad las teclas de una en una, como si intentara familiarizarse con una vieja melodía que una vez consiguió arrancar. Ya no queda rastro del niño pequeño que hacía volar las manos al son de la partitura intentando cumplir las disposiciones de su estricto maestro.

Se lleva la taza a los labios y el trago de té le abrasa la garganta. Devuelve la mirada al Profeta que tiene abierto sobre las rodillas. Su foto con quince años menos y el rostro desencajado sigue ocupando sigue apareciendo en la página de avisos del ministerio, la cual ni se molesta en advertir de las dos últimas fugas. Con la fotografía delante, es inevitable hacer la comparación. El Sirius de la foto se parece más al que se encontró en Hogwarts dos años antes que al de ahora. Dos años después, sigue chillando en sueños, apareciendo de vez en cuando con los ojos hinchados y bebiendo más de la cuenta, pero la histeria ya no se apodera de él, los temblores y los arranques de gritos han desaparecido en su mayoría, y su mirada se ha centrado. El aire libre, la libertad y la lejanía de los dementores le han venido bien. Ojala esa casa y su madre no destruyan todo lo que tanto le ha costado conseguir

Sirius cierra la tapa del piano con cuidado y la golpea con la cabeza mientras gime bajito.

—¿Sirius? ¿Padfoot?

—Necesito salir de aquí — murmura angustiado.

—Sirius, ya sabes qué...

—Sí, sí —lo corta con hastío.

Ni siquiera se molesta en enfadarse. Hace una semana que Harry y los chicos se fueron a Hogwarts. La casa ha estado tranquila desde entonces y Remus puede oler la depresión que acecha al perro con toda claridad. Cuando andaban por aquí, volvían a brillarle los ojos. Estaba entretenido, feliz, más parecido al Sirius de sus recuerdos que nunca. Bromeaba, sonreía y colaboraba con energía. Pero ahora que todo se ha quedado en silencio, se ha vuelto a apagar y probablemente no vuelva a revivir hasta Navidad. Durante los próximos cuatro meses protestará, gritará y beberá hasta que su hígado o Molly estallen, lo que sea que ocurra primero. Lo mejor será que le diga a Mundungus que deje de traerle alcohol.

—Sé en qué estás pensando.

Ha girado el cuerpo en una posición que, Remus está seguro de ellos, es imposible que le resulte cómoda. Sigue con la frente pegada a la tapa de madera y los mechones se extienden sobre ella. Los ojos, grises y grandes, destacan entre los oscuros cabellos. Los mismos ojos que han marcado a la familia Black desde sus inicios y a los que es posible seguir por la genealogía de cuadros que hay en la casa.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando piensas en Mundungus, frunces el ceño y pones cara de estreñido.

—No pongo cara de estreñido — sonríe con educación al verse descubierto.

A veces olvida que la vida de Sirius se detuvo a los veinte años y que aún sigue hablando y comportándose como si los tuviera. Apresura lo que le queda de té mientras el moreno vuelve a la carga.

—¿Te crees que necesito que Mundungus me surta de alcohol? Mi padre llenó de suficientes botellas esta casa como para aguantar a Walburga Black durante las próximas diez generaciones de descendientes alcohólicos.

—Bien, entonces habrá que decirle a Molly que aparte de túnicas malditas, doxys y reliquias familiares tendrá que buscar la entrada a la bodega de la noble y antigua casa Black.

—¡Esa mujer tiraría siglos de vino francés por el desagüe de la cocina! — añade exagerando una mueca de terror mientras se gira sobre la banqueta y lo encara apoyado sobre el piano.

—¿Vino francés? —pregunta sorprendido— ¿Muggle? ¿Tu padre? — Sirius asiente con exageración ante su mueca estupefacta.

—Como lo oyes. Botellas y botellas. Muggles, no lo suficientemente buenos como para relacionarse con sus hijos, pero sí para pisar sus uvas. Y, amigo mío, si hay algo en lo que los franceses son realmente buenos_ est décapiter des nobles et verser à boire des bons vins_— el acento de Sirius cuando habla francés se vuelve suave y meloso, acaricia y se enrosca en el oído, sin rastro de la cadencia inglesa—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que mi madre lo supiera —añade con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tú solo procura no acabar oliendo como Mundungus. Por el bien de todos. ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius enarca las cejas y se hace el ofendido.

—Remus. Yo no he olido nunca como Mundungus — Sirius se levanta. No es demasiado alto pero alza la cabeza intentando ganar unos centímetros que le reafirmen. Parece cansado, y Remus cree que envejece años por cada día. Sirius avanza hacia él con una sonrisa tensa, indignada. Remus permanece recostado sobre la butaca, con una pierna colgando por encima del brazo mientras recupera el cigarrillo de la copa de cristal donde deja caer la ceniza y se lo lleva a los labios, chupándolo con cuidado para evitar soltar la carcajada que le nace en el pecho. A través del humo, Sirius se vuelve etéreo e incorpóreo.

—Ni siquiera cuando estaba en Azkaban olía como Mundungus, Moony.

Estira el brazo y le roba el pitillo, cogiéndolo con un aire demasiado femenino, y se lo lleva a la boca. Le da una larga calada, frunciendo suavemente los ojos y expirando, mientras regresa a junto el piano, el humo hacia el techo. Levanta la tapa y, sin sentarse, se dedica a pulsar de una en una todas las teclas negras

Remus se levanta y se acerca. Es más alto que él y, por primera vez en su vida, más corpulento. Cuando lo rodea con los brazos, su cuerpo se amolda a su pecho. Puede que todavía no huela como Mundungus, cierto, pero parece que solo le haga falta un poco de tiempo.

Cubre sus manos con las suyas, siguiendo sus movimientos, pulsando las teclas que él pulsa. Le arrancan al piano una escalera de notas suaves y ordenadas que tienden a desaparecer convertidas en silencio. Apoya la mano izquierda sobre sus caderas, le aparta el pelo con la nariz y besa la carne tras la oreja.

Ha perdido la familiaridad de las situaciones. Sus movimientos, antes fluidos y naturales, son torpes y forzados. No sabe si tiene derecho, si está bien que lo haga, ni siquiera si es lo que quiere. Sirius olvidó todo lo bueno y ya no recuerda cómo se siente el rezo de unos labios junto a la piel o la asfixia de unas manos en las caderas. No sabe como reaccionar a ellas, no sabe si las merece. Así que se queda quieto, tenso, intentando recordar el juego al que jugaban el lobo y el perro. La mano de Remus le rodea las caderas, se cuela bajo su camisa hasta quedar en su cintura. Su boca baja, desciende con suavidad por su cuello, presionando de vez en cuando con un poco de fuerza para que Sirius incline la cabeza.

El cigarro se consume colgado de sus labios y el humo dulzón del tabaco al quemarse lo envuelve. La casa está en silencio, a penas se escucha a la Sra. Weasley trasteando aquí y allá y la Sra. Black permanece callada en su cuadro, aletargada por unos sonidos que le recuerdan tiempos más felices.

Remus le obliga a girarse, a enfrentarlo, y cuando lo encajona un poco más contra el instrumento, su cuerpo produce un sonido estridente al apoyarse sobre las numerosas teclas.

Recupera el cigarro y se lo lleva a la boca. Y Sirius lo mira con los ojos enrojecidos y la boca entreabierta.

—Nunca he entendido como puedes fumar esa mierda. Sabe a cartón.

Remus lo mira ofendido mientras aspira. Apoya el cigarrillo sobre el piano y se acerca, sosteniendo la mirada, y durante el tiempo que dura el beso se convierten en dos lenguas que se pelean, en dos bocas que se devoran intentando arrancarse la vida a mordiscos. La temperatura sube y la tensión que produce la mano de Remus explorando bajo la camisa de Sirius hace que los botones salten y pierda territorio. Acaricia la piel tatuada, marcada, y la siente bajo las yemas palpitando caliente y viva.

Las manos de Sirius sobre las solapas de su chaqueta se aprietan con fuerza y arrugan la tela. Sube las manos, le rodean el cuello, las entierra en su pelo. Se enroscan los mechones, se agarran, tiran y exponen la piel del cuello.

Los labios de Sirius sobre su clavícula, chupan y marcan, absorben y fuman contra la piel. Y Remus, el calmado, el tímido se pega a él, su pecho desnudo contra su túnica gastada, y se deja hacer. El que siempre fue el más cobarde, el más apocado de los chicos que siempre se queda solo, fue también un merodeador, un pillo de tres al cuarto que robaba comida, se emborrachaba y se sentía el rey del mundo. Él, que sabe lo que es sentirse solo, lo que es sentirse al borde del abismo, se rinde y se deja hacer.

Los gritos femeninos desde el rellano y los tacones de la Sra. Weasley cortan el momento y los devuelven a la realidad.  
>Sirius se gira, sin mirarle y vuelve a tocar las teclas distraído. Ni se molesta en arreglarse la ropa. Remus está descolocado, sorprendido, recupera lo que queda del cigarrillo y vuelve a la butaca con el Profeta.<p>

Cuando la puerta se abre, la Sra. Weasley aparece con las mejillas sonrojadas y los brazos cargados. Sirius no se mueve, ignorándola, pero Remus la saluda con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Molly duda en el umbral, sabe que ha interrumpido algo pero no logra descubrir qué es. Ellos tienen demasiada experiencia con Minerva Mcgonagall como para dejarse pillar con las manos en la masa.

—¿Te ayudo, Molly? —la voz solícita de Remus se alza por encima del piano.

La pelirroja reacciona y entra en la sala sosteniendo contra su pecho un libro ricamente encuadernado y un cofre de madera no más grande que una caja de zapatos.

—He... he encontrado esto en una de las salas y me preguntaba si...

—Quémalo.

Molly parpadea. Baja la mirada a los bultos que lleva en brazos y la vuelve a dirigir al anfitrión de la casa. Remus puede leer con facilidad la sorpresa y la desaprobación en su rostro.

—Sirius, ni siquiera has...

—Solo —la interrumpe con brusquedad y la pelirroja pega un bote, asustada. Hasta el mismo se da cuenta del tono agresivo que utiliza e intenta controlarlo — Solo déjalo en la chimenea, por favor.

Ella avanza y deja los bultos en una esquina de la chimenea para que tarden en arder y su dueño, si quiere, tenga tiempo de reaccionar. Es Remus quién se acerca hasta allí, cuando ella ya se ha ido indignada, y de una patada empuja los bultos al interior de la hoguera. El libro, se abre al caer y las llamas devoran el papiro acercándose rápidamente a una fotografía en blanco y negro en la que una mujer alza a un bebé mostrándoselo a un niño de unos seis años que lo mira con curiosidad y orgullo. El fuego destruye los testimonios de que Sirius fue un Black, de que hubo un tiempo en que sí encajó en esa familia, en que hubo también risas y bromas en esa casa.

Mira a Sirius y duda un segundo si debe o no recuperar esa fotografía. Sirius permanece abstraído, tocando, y Remus se pregunta que pasó con esos recuerdos: si se agriaron y todavía le torturan o si desaparecieron como tantos otros.

Vuelve a su butaca, sin atreverse a interrumpirle. Sirius alza una mano y toca la marca que el cigarro dejó sobre la madera. Las llamas consumen la caja y toda la habitación huele al olor dulzón de los puros que el padre de Sirius guardaba.

—Remus, ¿me das un cigarrillo?

* * *

><p>No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen: Sirius tocando el piano y su madre escuchandolo desde el cuadro, adormecida por el mismo sonido que la acompañaba a la hora de la siesta cuando sus hijos eran pequeños y su vida era perfecta. Aunque sí me la imagino como una mujer autoritaria, creo que la marcha de Sirius tuvo que ser devastadora y la posterior desaparición de Regulus tuvo que terminar de destrozarla. El piano representa ese vínculo de ambos con un pasado feliz que no quieren admitir. (No sé porque pero creí que tenía que explicarlo)<br>_**Siempre lo digo pero no está de más repetirlo: cualquier cosa, queja, duda o sugerencia, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Se agradecen.**_


End file.
